


A time on their own

by solequeene



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solequeene/pseuds/solequeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Couch sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A time on their own

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** Written for [](http://puckurt.livejournal.com/profile)[ **puckurt**](http://puckurt.livejournal.com/)  festivity exchange; recipient: [](http://eyesarmslove.livejournal.com/profile)[ **eyesarmslove**](http://eyesarmslove.livejournal.com/). I apologize for the nonsensical title: I am truly bad at them. I choose the prompt “couch”, which ended up being an excuse for smut. I’m sorry about that.

It’s not that he has a “couch fetish,” as Puck says. He doesn’t. But the couch is indeed very comfortable and sometimes he just can’t wait to reach his room. And maybe there’s something special about the way their bodies fit on the cushions and how the fabric feels against their skin, the light friction and the smell of cotton. So maybe he does have a small couch fetish.

But that’s hardly relevant as he watches Puck’s body stretched under his, his lips swollen and red after all the kissing, his pupils dilated and shining with that look that means, loud and clear, “let’s fuck.”

Slowly, Kurt unzips Puck’s jeans and drags his tongue over the fabric of his boxers. He enjoys the musky scent and the strong flavor of his lover’s cock. He mouths the bulge tenderly, alternating between soft strokes and open-mouth kisses.

Puck wriggles and arches upwards, trying to get more of Kurt’s mouth but he’s held in place by strong hands that grab his hips, pushing him down. Kurt makes quick work of his underwear and t-shirt, baring Puck naked and gloriously sprawled over the soft cushions. Kurt lowers his mouth once again, licking at Puck’s chest and enjoying the way he squirms. Kurt kisses one of Puck’s nipples, dragging the flat of his tongue over it before he sucks it into his mouth. He tongues the little metal ring that goes through the nipple, tugging it and softly biting down, enjoying the noises Puck makes in response.

Kurt licks his way down Puck’s chest until he reaches the dark trail of hair that leads to his lover’s hard cock. He softly licks the head and dips his tongue in the slit, then licks the shaft from tip to base, before lowering his head even further and taking one of Puck’s heavy balls into his mouth. He sucks on it, grabbing Puck’s cock with one hand while the other fondles his other ball tenderly. He strokes Puck’s cock with long, firm movements, his mouth sucking rhythmically and alternating between his boyfriend’s balls, effectively rendering him incoherent.

Licking his way up back to the shaft and takes it completely into his mouth, he deep-throats Puck with much-practiced ease. He bows his head up and down, making Puck’s cock as wet as possible and slurping a little bit, fully aware of how much Puck likes both the noise and the sensation. Kurt strokes the underside one more time before lowering his head again to Puck’s perineum.

Puck takes the hint and rolls over, leaning over the armrest and presenting himself to Kurt, who loses no time before parting Puck’s ass-cheeks and licking his entrance. Puck moans heartily and pushes back towards Kurt’s mouth, needy and wanton. Kurt kisses the pulsing muscle ring before pushing his tongue into it, unable to keep himself from tasting the tight heat of it. He moves his tongue in and out, shallow at first before plunging in, burying his nose into the cleft of Puck’s ass. He rubs it there as his tongue pushes forward and Puck pushes back, all heat and saliva and need. He changes the rhythm and starts circling his tongue into Puck’s ass, widening and loosening it as he prepares him for his already aching and desperate cock.

It’s Puck’s voice that pulls him away from his lust-filled state when he hears a raspy “God, fuck, Kurt, your dick in my ass now!” that pretty much shows everything he loves (and hates) about Puck. But what’s the point of thinking about that when they can be fucking? Kurt is nothing if not a driven man.

He fumbles a bit with his pants (too many straps and too tight but deadly fabulous) and when he finally manages to pull them down he’s more than ready to comply with his impatient lover’s request. He takes the lube and applies a liberal amount on his hand, his fingers dripping with it. He pushes one digit into Puck’s already loose entrance and quickly adds one more, letting them finish the job his tongue started. He scissors his fingers and moves them in widening circles as his other hand strokes his own erection.

When he thinks Puck is prepared enough (he asks and receives a “You’re the uptight one, just go already” as response), he slicks himself up with lube before aligning and pushing in. Under him, Puck moans and shudders, shifting slightly as he gets used to Kurt’s thick cock inside him. Soon he’s pushing back and forward, Kurt’s signal to start moving. His thrusts are deep, fast and rough (they always are); one of his hands gripping at Puck’s tanned hip, the other holding his shoulder as he gets deeper and deeper into him. The noise of flesh slapping against flesh, of grunts and moans and curses, fills the air. Kurt can smell the musky perfume of sex, sweat and male; it drives him crazy, every time. He’s not sure what lies beneath his and Puck’s relationship or how long it’ll last or what will happen next, but they have this--this perfect rhythm and movement and need-- and that’s enough for right now. That’s perfect.

Puck bends over the armrest and frees one of his hands to reach his cock. He jerks off furiously, matching Kurt’s rapid thrusts as they both approach their climaxes. Kurt fucks him even harder, making him slide forward every time, his chest rubbing against the fabric of the couch.

As the need for completion overwhelms the need for control, Kurt slams into him erratically and Puck strokes himself faster. Puck comes first, shuddering and gasping, just before Kurt thrusts in one more time, balls deep to come inside his body. He sprawls onto Puck’s back, too spent to move, covered in sweat and thoroughly sated. Their breaths are ragged and their chests rise at unison, their minds filled with nothing but blessed satisfaction.

It doesn’t last long, though, as Kurt slides off Puck’s back and out of his ass to kneel behind him. Knowing what’s about to come, Puck lifts his hips and Kurt lowers his head, his tongue sticking out to lap up the semen that is already trickling out. He tastes his own come and presses his mouth against Puck’s still twitching hole, sucking on it and taking as much in as he can. Strawberry-flavored lube has proven to be a wonderful idea. As soon as he’s done he lies back on the couch, pulling Puck against him.

Soon, they’ll be cold and the stickiness will be a bother. Soon, they’ll need to get dressed and continue with their lives. Soon. A lot of things will happen soon, but all that matters in this moment is how good they feel against each other. 


End file.
